In process automation technology, field devices are often applied, which serve for registering and/or influencing process variables. Serving for registering process variables sensors are, for example, fill level measuring devices, flow measuring devices, pressure- and temperature measuring devices, pH-redox potential measuring devices, conductivity measuring devices, etc., which register the corresponding process variables, fill level, flow, pressure, temperature, pH-value, and conductivity, respectively. Serving for influencing process variables are actuators, such as, for example, valves or pumps, via which the flow of a liquid in a pipeline section or the fill level in a container can be changed. Such sensors and actuators are especially referred to as field devices. A large number of such field devices are available from the firm Endress+Hauser.
In modern industrial plants, field devices are, as a rule, connected via bus systems (Profibus®, Foundation® Fieldbus, HART®, etc.) with superordinated units. Normally, the superordinated units are control systems, or control units, such as, for example, PLCs (programmable logic controllers). The superordinated units serve, among other things, for process control, process visualizing, process monitoring as well as for start-up of the field devices. The measured values registered by the field devices, especially sensors, are transmitted via the particular bus system to one or, in given cases, a number of superordinated unit(s). Along with that, also a data transmission from the superordinated unit via the bus system to the field devices is required, especially for configuring and parametering field devices as well as for operating actuators.
Besides a wired data transmission between the field devices and a superordinated unit, there is also the opportunity for wireless, e.g. radio, data transmission. For implementing wireless data transmission, newer field devices are partially embodied as radio-field devices. These have, as a rule, a radio unit as an integral component. Furthermore, they can also have an integrated electrical current source, such as, for example, a single-use battery, so that they are operable as autarkic units.
Along with that, there is the opportunity for upgrading field devices without radio units (i.e. with only a wired communication interface) and without their own electrical current source by connection of a wireless adapter, which has a radio unit, so that they become radio-capable field devices. For example, in the publication WO 2005/103851 A1, a wireless adapter is described. In such case, a wireless adapter is preferably embodied in such a manner that it also enables an energy supply (or electrical current supply) of the connected field device. In such case, the wireless adapter forms simultaneously a field device electrical current supply module.
Similarly as in a field device, also in a wireless adapter, a plurality of parameters are provided. In part, these are preset by the manufacturer of the wireless adapter and/or they can be set by a user, especially changed, activated and/or deactivated. The parameters of the wireless adapter are, as a rule, stored in a memory of the wireless adapter. In this way, a corresponding control unit of the wireless adapter (e.g. a microprocessor) can access these parameter and operate the wireless adapter in correspondence with the parameter settings. Through the respective parameter settings, in such case, the manner of operation of the wireless adapter is determined.
In case the wireless adapter also can provide an energy supply (or electrical current supply) of the connected field device, i.e. the wireless adapter is also embodied as a field device electrical current supply module, then also provided in the wireless adapter are corresponding parameters, which can be set regarding the energy supply (or electrical current supply) of the field device. These parameter are referred to in the following as energy supply-parameters of the wireless adapter. Energy supply-parameter of the wireless adapter are, for example, a start-up voltage, which is provided by the wireless adapter to the connected field device during a start-up phase, and an operating voltage, which is provided to the field device by the wireless adapter after the start-up phase. As a function of the field device type connected to the wireless adapter, there are different requirements relative to the energy supply by the wireless adapter.
In such case, there has been previously the opportunity to use for the energy supply parameters of the wireless adapter so called default parameter settings (standard parameter settings, which also can be already preset), which are applicable for a number of field device types. Such default parameter settings, however, do not, as a rule, enable optimal energy supply of the respectively connected field device type. This can mean, especially, an increased energy consumption and/or a longer time period, until a valid measured value is delivered by the field device.
Furthermore, there is the possibility that the setting of the energy supply parameters is performed by a user. The user uses, for this, especially, corresponding configuration tools. Also here, there arises the problem that the user, first of all, must ascertain the parameter settings of the energy supply parameters optimal for the respectively connected field device type (for example, by looking in the manual of the respective field device, etc.) and must then input such into the wireless adapter. For this, there is for the user a relatively high effort required. Also, the danger that errors can occur is relatively large.